


seashore

by deadbeatfreak99



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, human taeyang, merman youngkyun, slight angst, taeyang is whipped, youngkyun is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbeatfreak99/pseuds/deadbeatfreak99
Summary: ❝See? My presence is scaring all the monsters away. You're safe with me.❞《In which a boy is always collecting pebbles by the beach, and Taeyang falls in love with the waves.》





	1. 00 : prologue

**Author's Note:**

> originally completed on wattpad 12/04/2019
> 
> link to spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/ltmv1akncmgjlstc4y6lcnhit/playlist/5QLoQ9bprj3Vi4gs94YlKZ?si=qaccQO4rTlSuH8Zw22gLJg
> 
> i just really wanted to write a merman!au. this is a mess.

_The tide was low; as was the sun, dipping itself into the deep waters as it hid away from sight, submerging the world in shadows and giving way to the moon._

_No currents held his body back and no echoing of distant yells did, either._

_Youngkyun was desperate to escape, for whilst above the surface there was peace and silence, the seabed was kicked at amidst the scuffles and chasing, agitated yells of fear being cut short as red swirled from the screamers' necks. _

_He had nothing, no one he loved back in the reef he lived, but the terror which filled each bubble that popped and the wails of hiding children reaching his ears, made his chest brim with an emotion he couldn't determine and a pain he couldn't describe._

_In retrospect, he should have done something to help. _

_Perhaps he could have helped fight off a few of the invaders or huddle some other kids in a place where they wouldn't be found, but what did he know? _

_A child himself, with a tail that had only begun to change its colours, arms lanky and chest lined with evident ribs － was there anything he could have done? _

Warmth lapped at his toes and he blinked out of his reverie, noticing that the sun had almost fully set and that the beach had suddenly emptied.

Voices had now become distant, families having packed their bags and rolled up their towels, only a couple lingering groups of friends or single people, still sitting upon the honey sand.

Youngkyun gave a furtive look to a particularly rowdy huddle of humans around his age, maybe nineteen or so, who were chattering and guffawing about something.

He was curious about what they were talking about, wondering what was making them laugh that happily, but he hurriedly snapped his gaze away.

No matter how he longed for such an experience himself, he knew he would never be one of them.

A sigh fell from his parted lips, and he licked at them prior to glancing once more to the remaining sliver of sun upon the horizon.

Watching the waves at night brought on a sense of nostalgia, and it was as if they were coaxing him into diving into the water, but he knew better than doing so with others around.

He had spent years living on land, yet nobody had discovered the secret he kept hidden so defensively. No matter how loud the call of the sea was, warm and tempting, he would not permit himself entry at daytime and risk everything for a long time to come － not without reason, at least.

It was time to go, he realised, and he pushed himself up from the sand and dusted his palms off, feeling his bare feet sink into the very same thing below him, causing him to wiggle his toes.

Pebbles sagging in the low pockets of his khaki three-quarters, clinking amongst themselves, he kept his head down and turned his back to the ocean, humming.


	2. 01

Coarse and faded, the towel Taeyang sat upon was far from comfortable, but the way it scratched at his skin was something he had grown accustomed to, and instead he remained focused on the chords his fingers struck of the guitar resting atop his folded legs.

Guitar pick between his teeth and one foot thumping its side against the rough material, the words and laughter of the people surrounding him had transformed into the accompaniment for his humble performance.

The eager sun's heat embraced him and the cool breeze soothed the skin which grew too hot, having been exposed to the rays all day.

From swimming to strumming, Taeyang alternated between the two, greatly enjoying his time alone and the compliments he received from passers-by for his casual playing.

It was his first opportunity to go to the beach that summer, no cellphone on him to keep him connected to his life outside of the haven the seashore provided, and no friends who tagged along to fool around and talk with.

No, sometimes Taeyang preferred being alone.

"Sorry mister!"

The voice of a child apologising caused his stare to shift to the right, spotting a couple of young teens running after each other and a crouched figure awkwardly raising a hand at them, as if saying that he didn't mind being tripped on.

The kids didn't do much to hold Taeyang's focus, and after he snorted a laugh at their antics, he curiously returned his gaze to that male still bent down on the beach, back facing him.

It appeared he was fiddling around with something, but no matter how the guitarist angled his head and stretched his neck, he simply couldn't manage to spot exactly what the other was occupied with.

Sagging his shoulders in mild defeat, he looked to the instrument in his grasp and paused, contemplating whether to continue playing or to go for one last dip in the sea.

Ultimately settling on the latter, he carefully placed the guitar on its flat base abreast him and took the pick from his mouth to put it upon the scratched wood.

The water was refreshingly cold against his red-tinted skin, and he let out a breath at the relief prior to swimming far enough that he could freely move his legs without them touching the seabed. He then submerged himself, inhaling as he squeezed his eyes shut and let his body sink for a number of seconds.

The world had gone mute, and for that brief period of time all he heard was rushing water and echoes of sounds, arms moving at his sides and legs utterly relaxed in the clear water.

It was over sooner than he wished, his lungs beginning to ask for oxygen the outside would provide, which he couldn't deny them any longer.

Head bobbing out and over the surface, his lips parted to inhale and his hands drew his black strands of hair back, trails of saltwater cascading down the curves of his cheekbones and jaw.

Wagging his head like a dog after a bath, he peeled open his eyes and one pair of irises met another across the distance set between them.

The man who had been crouching before, now stood, scrawny frame but relatively broad shoulders still marginally hunched, and caramel tufts of hair draped at the sides of his dazed face, past his ears and finding rest upon where his neck came into contact with his shoulders.

An abrupt flutter of lashes and the other came to, breaking the ineffable sensation that contact briefly shared, and bringing him to the present.

He was bashful, Taeyang could see the pink on his tan skin from where he kept himself afloat, and then he snapped his sight away, proceeding to pat at his bloated pockets and trudge his way from the stripe of pebbles and through the sand.

Taeyang watched him, for something had tugged at his intrigue and urged him to follow that person's lanky limbs' movements.

Waiting until the latter had disappeared up the ragged stone steps which led to the beach, he sank back into the water, low enough that his nose made bubbles and his bottom eyelids were occasionally lapped at.

Had that guy been staring at him? 


	3. 02

Sunday morning, two days after his first trip to the beach, he returned. Taeyang waded his way through the chilly water, hair clumped upon his head and birthing droplets which traced down his face.

He didn't mean to be strange but there he was, occasionally side-eyeing that same boy he had seen before, squatting on the shore and sifting through the glistening variety of pebbles.

His eyebrows knitted as he gazed upon the other, watching as he would examine one smoothened stone and slip it into his three-quarters' pockets if he liked it.

Taeyang couldn't really imagine what the boy could possibly need to be collecting pebbles for, and perhaps getting lost in his thoughts permitted him to get lost staring at the weird pebble-hunter.

His sight － fixated upon the other's form and trailing along his lean arms and nimble fingers － must have lasted long enough that it made the object of his intrigue uncomfortable, and the boy's head arose, meeting his eyes with Taeyang's.

The air in his lungs momentarily remained trapped, and though he was incapable of explaining it, there was something which made his heart jolt within the irises of the stranger.

Again, they held their reciprocative stare until the stranger's ears burned a vibrant red and he dropped his chin to his neck, hiding away behind the locks of hazel brown hair which covered his expression like a curtain.

He was blushing, wasn't he? Taeyang probably made him uneasy. He certainly wouldn't like to be stared at by some creep lurking in the sea － though it was the other who had been staring at him the last time.

Pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek, he sighed through his nose and turned away, deciding it would be best to stop bothering people and continue his blissful swimming.

Solitude brought him to think of a number of things, a list of things he tried to keep the pebble-hunter off of.

When sunset came, he had already retreated to the sand, resting back against his palms and legs outstretched before him, guitar and rucksack at his side.

His body had dried by then, but he had yet to dress himself for getting dressed would mean leaving, and he wished to admire the morphing hues of the sky for a while more.

The soft lilac gradually overrode the pastel pink, partially blanketed by the clouds which mimicked puffs of smoke － Taeyang was enraptured by the scenery and tranquillity which grasped a hold of his being, which was why he startled when an abrupt sound of crunching sand came from some ways away.

Giving what was a merely furtive look became him watching as the male with plush lips and caramel skin, who simply refused to completely leave his mind, walked until he was behind Taeyang and heading up the stairs, disappearing, with only the sound of his fading steps and moving pebbles making his departure known.

Taeyang turned away, focusing again on the horizon which remained unbothered, unlike the former who let out a huff, incapable of comprehending himself and the brewing emotion he felt within his ribcage.

That boy was strange, but radiated a certain aura which sparked something inside Taeyang's mind.


	4. 03

One a light peach, with crimson veins encasing it like a fisherman's net, another a strong grey, solid in colour but irregular in its shape.

Youngkyun set the pebbles of the day in line with others previously collected, dotted all around the shack he had called home for some years now. Low ceiling and mainly constructed in dark wood, with no properly divided rooms for the area was too small to have such a luxury, one could consider it impractical.

The walls had shelves upon which were placed books, shells and pebbles, tiny trinkets he had bought with his previous part-time job's earnings, and rimmed with battery-powered fairy lights to offer illumination in the window-less shack.

He had a mattress he would occasionally sleep on, a chest of drawers he got from a flee market for his scant number of clothing items, and a wicker basket he kept human snacks and packets of dried fruit in.

Admittedly, it would be highly improbable that anyone would live in such conditions, but Youngkyun wasn't bothered, for whilst during the day he lived on land, the moment the moon fully rose and blackness painted the world, he'd walk back down to the beach and go into the sea from behind that massive row of boulders which conveniently hid him from sight.

He could never miss a night of going into the saltwater, more because he missed it than it being a true necessity, so even if he only entered to sleep in a safe spot, he would.

It wasn't a pleasant situation, at least for the first few years.

His life was one of loneliness, never having managed to integrate himself in human society nor really trying to out of fear, but he no longer had a place to go back to in the sea, the reef he lived in having been attacked and destroyed, and his search for any other community resulting to be fruitless.

He was merely a child when he was thrown into a whole other universe, alone and afraid － not that he had had any family back in the ocean, either.

No, Youngkyun's life was always _just_ his.

After his best friend had moved away to some distant community when he was eight, he was left as the outcast in his own, too wary to trust others and too shy to even greet them.

Really, he should be used to sparking up conversations with himself since nobody was there to converse with. He should be used to only having his arms to hold him when he awoke, panting and trembling after having to endure numerous nightmares.

To a certain extent, he was. Youngkyun was fine, honestly. It had been this way for so long, he couldn't recall much of it any other way.

He was satisfied with watching families playing on the beach and those humans his age fooling around on the sand so freely.

He was satisfied with pretending he was a part of a group of friends and mentally partaking in their conversation.

Sometimes though, if only for a couple moments, he would feel a sense of despair at realising how alone he was. It was overwhelming, crushing, a sensation which mercilessly squeezed his heart until he'd shed a sole tear.

Was this how his fate was written? Was he destined to live and die, with no one to miss him and no one who could recall his name?

Youngkyun smiled at the new pebbles added to his collection, admiring how they shimmered in the yellow lighting of the miniscule bulbs around the rim of the shelf.

He couldn't wait to dive back into the sea.


	5. 04

Taeyang lay on his towel, hands cupping the crown of his head and eyes half-lidded beneath the scorching sun.

The beach was relatively empty that day, it being a Wednesday and early afternoon, but he much preferred the less boisterous environment to the typically buzzing one, and so he sighed in contentment, folding his legs and setting his left ankle upon his right knee.

It was because the shore was mostly vacant that the sound of shuffling footsteps upon the sand was quick to grab his attention.

Taking a peek at his right, his sight found itself upon a slender form, a much too large salmon pink T-shirt covering the upper-half, and fitted denim shorts which stopped slightly above boney knees, below.

Once trailing down, he urged his gaze up, recognising the luscious yet unruly locks to be those of the pebble-hunter, and he minimally shifted on his towel to watch him better.

Taeyang had yet to ever see the, presumably younger, male in any other company besides his own, and it flickered through his mind that perhaps the latter was like him, wanting time alone.

For some reason however, a twist in his gut or a whisper in his ear told him that their situations and motivations were different, and then he began to question whether or not he should go up to the guy and befriend him.

After all, they had both been caught staring at each other, so maybe the boy was also feeling a pull towards him as he was?

A faint pout formed on his small mouth, one which was replaced by a straight line and raised brows when the stranger left his backpack unattended to go buy from the kiosk, further along the beach.

Taeyang hesitated, glancing between the bag and his own before he shot up and ripped his open, fishing out his wallet to then fumble onto his feet and catch up with the other.

He didn't exactly match their pace, Taeyang having figured it may creep the boy out if he suddenly appeared to be following him － which he was － but the shorter still glanced back at him and hurriedly faced forward again, head tucked low.

Was he being far too obvious?

Arriving at the kiosk, he was relieved to find that no people were queued at the serving point, and he waited as the brunet paid for his vanilla ice-cream cone and Taeyang subsequently got a bottle of water.

Walking back to where they had been before, they then stood abreast one another, the taller biting the inside of his cheek at the abrupt, stifling atmosphere, and the younger steadily curling in on himself, shoulders hunched and tongue apprehensively lapping at the already melting scoop.

Taeyang sighed through his nose, frustrated with himself for having made the latter feel evident discomfort, but just as he was about to open his mouth and break the ice between them, the stranger picked up his pace and plopped down onto the sand, legs folded in.

The man blinked, having stopped his feet from moving any further when he realised he had apparently already reached his own towel.

He could have whined, had he still not had a sense of dignity, but instead he pursed his lips and scowled, him too taking a seat beside his guitar.

It wasn't essentially clear to him why he had gotten so frustrated at having failed talking to the pebble-hunter, but he pinned it to be him being determined on becoming the boy's friend.

Now, managing to initiate a conversation with the other had been set as his goal, and he wouldn't be satisfied unless he achieved it.

Roughly turning the seal to break the lid, he brought the top of the water bottle to his parted lips and drank in gulps, eyes however, moving over to the sitting brunet still lapping at his ice-cream.

He was kind of cute, Taeyang had to admit it.

As a person attracted to both girls and boys, he couldn't deny that he had already taken a liking to the other's profound irises and sharp cheekbones, the softly tanned skin and the way his unruly hair sat so perfectly upon his shoulders and brushed at his collarbones.

Taeyang blinked his sight in another direction, but as if by a magnetic force, he found himself looking at the stranger once more.

It was only when he felt himself get nauseous that he realised he had still been drinking and he rushed to pull the bottle from his mouth, wiping his lips dry with the back of his hand.

When he went to watch the brunet another time, he spotted a thin, white streak making its way along the boy's chin and threatening to drip onto his shirt; Taeyang knew this was his chance.

And so, setting the bottle down and grabbing a packet of tissues from the side pocket of his bag, he carded a hand through his semi-dry hair and pushed himself up to stand. He didn't think twice prior to making his way over to the patch of sand the smaller occupied, an amiable smile on his face and ignoring the voice in his head telling him he should have fixed his hair better.

He lightly poked at the honey coloured shoulder and grinned when the other startled, snapping his wide eyes up at him and fluttering his lashes in confusion.

Taeyang held out the tissues in offering, bending over, then close enough to notice the threads of luminous gold that stitched the boy's irises.

"You've dribbled on your chin, bud."


	6. 05

Some moments passed but it seemed no time ticked by at all, for the world appeared to freeze frame and Taeyang began to wonder if he even truly spoke.

Straightening himself, he cleared his throat and the sound must have broken the stranger's stupor, rebooting his brain so that he could process what he had been told.

He didn't move, but an unbridled blush doused his entire face and ears, embarrassment masking his features, and Taeyang briefly felt a sense of guilt.

Nonetheless, he maintained his smile.

"Hey, it's alright," he airily comforted, "Here, take one and wipe it off."

Nudging the plastic packet at the brunet a second time, the latter bowed his head in gratitude and quickly fidgeted with the sticky flap to slide a tissue out and rub at his chin.

Taeyang watched him with an initial seed of fondness already planted in his gaze, which only bloomed when the stranger spoke in a meek voice, low and coarse.

"Thank you."

He beamed, satisfied with finally hearing the voice the younger possessed.

"No problem at all. I couldn't let you stain your top now, could I?"

At the lack of a verbal response but a subtle nod from a dipped head in its place, he gave a furtive look around and then pointed at the empty spot by the boy.

"Mind if I join you?"

Again, another nod, and Taeyang took it as a go-ahead, happily turning and dropping himself down onto the sand with a thud which made the boy give a timid smile.

The smile disappeared and the blush returned however, when the taller spun his head to look at him, black eyes shining like fresh paint in the sunlight.

"So, what's your name?"

Youngkyun's heart flipped, disbelief burrowing into his mind.

Someone was actually conversing him, someone was asking his name. Nobody asked his name. Nobody even knew his name. When was the last time he had introduced himself?

Taeyang rose a brow at the silence he received and the brunet swallowed hard, forgetting about the ice-cream cone in his fastening grip.

"Youngkyun."

His own name felt strange to pronounce, and yet it was his, he knew it was his.

"Oh, that's cute. I'm Taeyang, a fellow lover of the beach."

"Taeyang," Youngkyun parroted dumbly, eyes still locked with said person's, "I like your name too."

The grin on his new acquaintance's face shone brighter and he couldn't help but attempt smiling in return.

He couldn't be fully certain about what it was that he felt. Apart from the ever-present anxiety he felt around humans, a myriad of new emotions was brimming within his chest and pressing against his ribs.

A feeling akin to the flapping of a fish's fins in his belly, a warmth akin to that of the sand beneath his legs, in his heart, a whirl of excitement akin to the fastest ocean currents, in his mind.

Taeyang smiled, lips parting to show a sliver of his perfect set of teeth, but Youngkyun dropped his gaze to his rapidly melting cone and gave it a lick, suddenly wanting to avoid eye contact.

"Not to be rude," Youngkyun raised his head, swiping his tongue around his mouth to collect any remnants of the sugary cream, "but I always see you alone. Do you come here to get away from everyone? I'm here to do the same."

The smaller momentarily hesitated, sight flickering to the side and then his lap, seconds passing before he met it with Taeyang's again.

"I just don't really have anyone to come here with."

At that, the other's eyebrows rose in surprise and a haze of sympathy faintly covered his expression, if only for an instant prior to it being replaced by his grin.

"Alright, then. Looks like you've just acquired yourself a beach buddy!"

Youngkyun didn't grasp anything and the moment he blinked, Taeyang's arm had wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him against his warm skin, smooth beneath the blushing boy's cheek.

"R-Really?"

"Absolutely!"


	7. 06

Gosh, why was he so awkward?

Taeyang spotted Youngkyun walking along the shore the moment he arrived at the beach, the brunet's head cast low and his eyes skimming over the pebbles he carefully stepped upon, as if searching for one in particular.

He couldn't deny that his new friend had some evidently odd behaviour, nor could he deny the fact that he found it endearing, and he paused to watch him a while longer until a person's elbow brushed against his arm and he shook the image of the younger from his mind.

Ridiculous, wasn't he, thinking some guy with a really pretty smile － of whom he knows only his name － and has the purest set of glinting irises － and for all he knows could be off his rocker, seeing as how he was always collecting stones － was attractive.

But if he weren't an utterly ridiculous person, what was he? Perhaps a mess of a bisexual who couldn't muster the courage to approach his current interest.

He huffed and constantly hyped himself up before chickening out the entirety of the day, both separated by or whilst he strummed at his guitar or swam in the sea.

Youngkyun hadn't attempted to speak to him yet either, though. He had noticed him, right? Did it mean he didn't take Taeyang's offer of friendship seriously?

When the sun had begun to dip into the vast water's horizon, the sky splotched lilac and pink, Youngkyun was still there, sitting with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, and Taeyang steadied his stare on his slender frame.

The dimming sunlight painted the boy's tan skin a warmer shade, his hair delicately brushing at his cheeks as he adjusted his chin upon his kneecaps.

Taeyang felt like they were in some sort of film, no such scene of beauty capable of existence in real life; but there the boy was, shrinking himself as if he wanted to disappear, without being aware of the ineffable emotions he made bubble within the human's chest.

His lashes fluttered and then he stilled his eager heart.

Slipping on a T-shirt, he ruffled his hair and stood, walking up to his new friend.

"I see you also like to stay until this time."

The words didn't seem to surprise the other at all, instead Youngkyun faintly smiled whilst Taeyang sat beside him, still looking out to the sea.

He couldn't help but notice the air of nostalgia the brunet seemed to be enveloped in.

"It's my favourite time of day," Youngkyun replied, tone wistful and voice a whisper in the breeze, "The sky is gorgeous when it's tinted with such colours and the sea blends in with it."

Taeyang's gaze remained transfixed on the boy's profile, tracing the lines and curves, drinking in the soft tones of his skin and the pinkness of his lips.

"I agree."

He faced forward, imitating Youngkyun's position, but with his knees far away enough that he could comfortably rest his forearms on them.

"So, you come here to admire the view and collect pebbles?"

Finally the brunet looked to him, eyes ever so slightly wider.

"Oh, you noticed?"

"Well, you have a pile right next to you."

Youngkyun blankly blinked, finding his mind to be filled with white noise when Taeyang held his stare for more than a few seconds.

"Ah, then yes. I don't really like swimming."

The taller arched a brow in surprise, resting his jaw upon his right bicep, his head askew and causing some loose strands of his hair to fall against his eyelids.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Ironically, I'm scared of the sea."

He let out a hum, a smile growing on his lips.

"You don't know what you're missing out on. In this heat, it's really refreshing to swim."

Youngkyun knew. Of course he knew.

The sea was his home. The sea was the only existing thing which understood him and never left him.

"People tell me that all the time," nobody really had, nobody ever spoke to him. He shifted his feet and his sight flitted about briefly, struggling to uphold eye contact with the boy abreast him, "but isn't the water frightening? Who knows what's hiding in its depths."

Perhaps honesty had seeped into his words and he flinched, shirking away from the other.

"I must sound like a child to you."

Taeyang responded in delay, engrossed in the sound of Youngkyun's voice.

"Not really. I guess we all have our fears. I'm not one to judge."

Kind. The human was so kind, warm.

"Thank you," he hesitated, then let the words leave him in a mumble.

"What are you afraid of?"

Taeyang appeared taken aback, but the expression didn't last long and soon he was shrugging in nonchalance.

"Many things, but to a certain extent fear is good, don't you think?" 


	8. 07

Youngkyun didn't know what to think.

For as long as he had lived on land, a scarce number of humans had interacted with him, let alone befriended him.

There was the nice, old guy at the laundromat and that sweet married couple at the grocery store, who would occassionally give him discounts since he had apparently wormed his way into their hearts.

Then there was the lady at the library who would recommend him new books to read when he went every other week, and that cashier at the convenience store he saw on Thursdays and Tuesdays, with whom he'd share greetings and questions such as _'how are you?' _and_ 'how's your day been?'_

Apart from those few, Youngkyun spoke to no one, and if it hadn't been for the fact that he always went to the same laundromat, the same grocery, the same library and the same convenience store, his mouth would have never parted to let a mere syllable out.

He recalled the times he was a child, living in the reef with no home, wandering through the paths until his best friend would come swimming towards him at the speed of light, hurdling into him and holding onto his equally small frame with a death grip. He'd squeeze him and nuzzle him, apologise profusely if he had arrived late and left him waiting, to which Youngkyun would reply with him having not waited much at all.

Chani was tiny, body fragile and thin enough that it sometimes scared Youngkyun to touch him, but his smile was luminous and his laughter was the sweetest of melodies.

He thought back to when they would sit at the boarder of their village, Chani's head resting upon Youngkyun's shoulder whilst the latter had his arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him close. The shorter would begin singing and Youngkyun would join in.

Though he didn't dislike his own voice, he much preferred Chani's and so he would take every presented opportunity to listen to the boy sing, until they would fall asleep upon the smooth sand, fish flying overhead and occassionally flapping around their resting bodies.

Youngkyun hadn't sung for a long time, not ever since Chani had moved away and _that_ night happened, one which haunted his mind with blood curdling screams and wails of forlorn children, parents calling their names before sharpened stones much like blades ended their lives.

He could still envision it perfectly, that scene of terror and confusion, a battle ground gradually staining with crimson and limp corpses.

The muscle within his chest was beating like a rampant horse, untamable, and Youngkyun's hands couldn't steady nor would his tail begin kicking. His muscles had tensed with fear and his mind was in a state of panic, not knowing what to do or where to go.

And then he saw that man, one from the group of soldiers who were attacking his home, that penetrating and blood thirsty stare honing in on his trembling self, peeking from behind the coral, and sneering.

He had to escape, he had to swim away, but he couldn't. No, he remained fixated as the soldier neared, spear in hand and killing intent evident.

Only when another citizen attacked him from behind, successfully setting one arm over his chest and the other ramming a dagger into the enemy's abdomen, did Youngkyun feel his limbs spark awake.

The man who killed the enemy soldier glanced around, attempting to spot what the other had been aiming for, and Youngkyun's paling lips parted, quivering and wanting to call out to the merman for help, but he couldn't form any words before his saviour turned away and threw himself back into the fight, disappearing from the boy's sight.

A shout. A whine.

It sounded like Chani, but it couldn't be. No. He tried to tell himself that it couldn't be. His best friend had left and was safe. He couldn't be there, amongst the falling bodies.

Blood, and the calling of his name.

Youngkyun whipped around and behind him saw Chani being dragged away by a female soldier, a slice across his stomach and cuts on his violet tail.

"Kyunie! Help me, help me! Kyunie, please help －"

His eyes snapped open, darkness shrouding his sight.

He was alone on the mattress in his shack, fairy lights softly twinkling, and the hum of the sea's waves embracing the shore eventually reached his ears past his heavy breathing.

He went to move but he felt chained down, weak and shaken, unable to make himself sit up without great effort.

Youngkyun hugged himself, pressing his eyes shut and holding his bottom lip between his teeth, counting how many waves had come and gone to slow his breathing.

Youngkyun was alone.


	9. 08

Taeyang sat hunched on his ruddy beach towel, guitar in his grip and pick serenely strumming chords to the acoustic version of a pop song he had stuck in his head.

He had spoken with Youngkyun that afternoon. In fact, whilst he played, the brunet was two metres or so away from him, bending over every now and again to pick up a pebble. Taeyang watched him in amusement, a faint smile on his lips until he drifted off the last note and set his arm on the side of the instrument.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

The other gave him a quick look and then nodded, letting out a hum as he turned his sight back to the ground.

"What do you do with all the pebbles you collect?"

Youngkyun stilled and a bleak expression momentarily coated his face prior to dissolving into one of thought, and he blinked at the stones in his palm.

"I keep them and one day I will use them to leave a trail, so that if I am ever lost, I can be found."

The human's smile remained unaltered, even if confusion now dotted his stare.

"What do you mean by that?"

Youngkyun gave him another glance, perhaps apprehensive.

"I'm not sure."

His response made Taeyang chuckle, cherry lips stretching as he grinned, though Youngkyun wasn't sure about what was so funny.

Even if he couldn't understand what had made his friend laugh and he worried he had said something foolish, the sound of Taeyang's happiness alone prevented him from feeling any sense of embarrassment or offense.

The image of the older smiling made his stomach contort and his face hot, heartbeat skipping and making him look to his chest in bewilderment.

Tentatively, he placed his free hand where he knew his heart to be and felt its hurried pace, causing his brows to furrow.

What was wrong with him? His pulse only rose when he was talking to human people he didn't know or when he was frightened, but he knew Taeyang now and he wasn't frightened at all. No, this was something else.

"You're hilarious, Youngkyun, I swear."

Said boy lifted his head once more and met his gaze with the other's, the sensation within him intensifying.

"Not in a bad sense, of course. Like, in a sort of adorable way," he paused, cleared his throat, and focused on the guitar on his lap.

"Anyway, the sun is setting even lower," Taeyang stated, changing topic, "I should head back home now. Do you need a ride?"

Youngkyun shook his head, dropping his hand from his chest to his side, still watching the boy in curiousity.

"No need. I live right here by the beach."

"Really? I didn't notice any houses near-by."

The brunet hesitated, standing still whilst Taeyang began packing his things and dusting off his towel by unceremoniously flapping it in the air.

"It's more an old shack than anything. You probably didn't see it because it's small."

"Hm, I understand."

Taeyang turned to him, broad smile on his face with his guitar now strapped over his back and rucksack dangling from one shoulder.

"Well, make sure to head back in before it gets too dark, okay? You might trip or something."

"Will do."

A number of seconds passed, both simply holding each other's gaze prior to Youngkyun's flickering away and Taeyang taking it as a sign to leave.

"Well, I'm off. See you, Youngkyun."

His lips curled up, content at hearing his name another time.

"See you, Taeyang."


	10. 09

He looked like an excited puppy, dark hair flopping on his forehead and shooting off drops of water in every direction, as he ran up to Youngkyun who sat on the latter's towel, overly stiff and admittedly a tad shy as he watched Taeyang jog over to him, soaked from having just left the sea.

"Youngkyun, come swim with me! The water's great!"

Youngkyun instinctively flinched away from the other, watching the droplets land a few centimetres from his feet and then dragging his sight to the side.

"No thanks," he murmured, rubbing his palms along his biceps and tightening his arms across his chest, "You know I'm scared."

"What if I'm right beside you? I'll fight off any monster that comes our way."

The brunet peered up at Taeyang's heroic pose, flaunting his lean yet toned limbs with pride, and Youngkyun briefly envisioned himself as a defenceless citizen and his friend as a superhero － an image which made him smile.

"Aha! I've convinced you!"

"Not at all, actually."

Taeyang pouted at the let down, drammatically sagging his shoulders and releasing a sound akin to a whine.

"Come on, Kyunie. What if I hold your hand all the way?"

Something within his ribcage shattered and his thought process stilled.

He didn't know what to focus on; the overwhelming emotion which hearing his old nickname again, after so many years, brought on, or the electricity which coursed through him at the suggestion of them two holding hands.

Either way, his heart was sent into a frenzy and his cheeks burned pink, a colour too vibrant for Taeyang to not notice.

Taking a chance, the boy squatted and set a hand on one of Youngkyun's knees, offering a honey-sweet smile when the latter's glinting eyes stared back at him in surprise and, what he interpreted as, expectation.

"How about just wetting your feet? A small step for mankind, a giant step for Kyunie."

The longer they held one another's gaze, the more Youngkyun felt his defences weaken to the human's urging.

He should be fine with wetting so little of himself, and if he kept refusing he may make Taeyang angry. The mere thought almost made him panic. Taeyang was his first human friend, funny and kind. When Youngkyun was with him, he felt like they were the same, as if he were never different at all.

He couldn't risk losing him.

"Alright."

Taeyang beamed in satisfaction and patted at the other's knee, shifting to stand upright then extending his hand for Youngkyun to take.

"Come on, now."

His eyes blinked from his smile to his offered palm, and Youngkyun didn't let apprehension get the best of him before setting his palm atop the other.

Tugging him up, Taeyang positioned them until they stood abreast each other, facing the sea. His fingers subtly moved over Youngkyun's skin, entangling themselves with those of the shorter, and exhaling in contentment when their touch was fully intertwined and Youngkyun didn't show any negative reaction.

Unbeknownst to him, the sensation of physical contact after being so starved of it made Youngkyun lose all focus, and when they slowly stepped into the water, Taeyang continuously peeping at him so as to assure that he wouldn't start panicking, Youngkyun felt incredibly happy.

The seawater was lapping just marginally above his ankles, and he looked down at his human feet in glee.

"See?" Taeyang softly spoke, grip gentle but firm, "My presence is scaring all the monsters away. You're safe with me."

And Youngkyun believed him.


	11. 10

Chatter and playful yells, the warm wind mixing the salty scent of the sea with the aromas of different foods. The beach was relatively busy for a Thursday afternoon, but whilst it used to bother Youngkyun before, he now hardly noticed it at all.

Him and Taeyang sat on the shared towel, the latter with his guitar on his lap and strumming at the chords, nodding to the beat, whilst Youngkyun tried to watch him without appearing creepy.

There was something about the way the human played music that gave tranquillity to the younger, along with an increasing feeling of happiness.

The ease with which Taeyang struck each note until they meshed together, the way he'd occassionally hum along or look to the horizon but kept his hand moving － it was enthralling.

Youngkyun couldn't focus on anything but the boy beside him.

"Do you want me to teach you to play?"

He startled, gaze so intent on the nimble touch on the guitar that he hadn't realised Taeyang had noticed him.

The latter smiled, music abruptly stopping, much to Youngkyun's dismay.

"Well? It's not that hard, really."

The brunet shook his head, waves of his soft hair brushing the sides of his heated face.

"No thanks. I just want to listen to you."

Taeyang seemed to contemplate whether to push any further or not, but ultimately decided against it and readjusted his grip on the neck of the guitar.

"If you're sure. What about a song request?" he asked, turning to look to the other with a smile, "If I know the song, I'll play it for you."

At a loss, Youngkyun didn't know what to do other than remain with his lips shut and eyes unblinking, trying to think if he ever even properly listened to a human song before, but finding nothing in his recollection other than faded melodies from stereos.

"I don't listen to music," he confessed, perhaps a tad bit bashful as he was saying such a thing to a person who clearly loved it.

In fact, his response was one which stunned Taeyang, enough that he rose a brow and tilted his head in doubt.

"Really? Not even one artist?"

Youngkyun dropped his vision to the ground, index finger tracing circles in the sand.

After some moments of silence, Taeyang let out a hum and gently cupped Youngkyun's shoulder, causing the smaller to look up at him with reddening cheeks and wide eyes.

"It's okay, I guess," he assured, voice warm and the subtle movements of his lips attracting Youngkyun's sight to them, "I'll play at random and you can tell me which you like best, alright?"

Youngkyun nodded in delay, a strand of hair slipping to rest upon his cheekbone, and he held his breath as Taeyang's gaze settled upon it, and then his hand － the same one which still held the guitar pick － lifted to nestle within the beautiful mess of locks.

His touch was delicate, as if drawn by the glimmering gold of the younger's hair in the sunlight, and it made said boy's heart lose all control, wild within its ribcage.

"Your hair is really pretty."

It was mumbled, low, and Youngkyun's reply parroted the used tone.

"Thank you."

Eyes flickering to those of the brunet, Taeyang stared, until his ears began to prickle fuchsia from grasping a hold of what he was doing.

His hand fell away and Youngkyun almost reached for it to put it back where it had been, but restrained such an action.

The lingering warmth from Taeyang's fingers began to fade, but the younger engraved the way it felt into his memory, though he couldn't fathom why he adored it so much. No one had touched him with equivalent care in years, and perhaps that was what dragged out these emotions from inside him.

"Sorry," Taeyang mumbled, distracting himself with his guitar.

"Don't be, I liked it."


	12. 11

It was the heart of summer, a month and some weeks after the human and the merman had first met, lines of friendship blurred to the point that Taeyang would peck Youngkyun's cheeks and Youngkyun would clutch Taeyang's hand whilst they stood with their feet in the sea.

He didn't know what to classify their relationship as, but perhaps all friends did this sort of stuff together.

Youngkyun couldn't deny that now he woke up each morning with an eagerness and happiness he hadn't felt bubbling within him for years, awaiting to see whether Taeyang would be coming to the beach that day or not.

It was an entirely new feeling, different to how he used to feel around Chani, and he loved it.

In such a short time, Taeyang had earned his trust and Youngkyun could no longer imagine his life without him － which was something utterly ludicrous, because he had always been alone.

Such thoughts would creep into his mind sometimes, worries that Taeyang will one day leave him, that when summer will draw to a close, the boy would stop coming to see the once lonely brunet.

Youngkyun didn't think he could handle it when the time would come, but he also decided to prepare himself for it if it should.

That evening they had remained until late on the beach as always, arms brushing and Youngkyun's head set upon Taeyang's shoulder.

"Are you going to fall asleep, Kyun?" the latter's soft voice asked, merely a whisper against the younger's ear, "Maybe it's time you go home."

He shook his head, locks of hair cascading over his shut eyes and his lips in a timid pout.

"I don't want to leave you yet."

The words were genuine, child-like, and Taeyang's heart twitched at how Youngkyun proceeded to snuggle into his side.

"Well, how about I walk you back to your place? We'll have extra time together."

There was a pause, as if the brunet needed to mentally debate the offer, and then he caved in with a hum, feeling far too drowsy to stay out any longer.

"Fine, but let's walk slowly. Promise?"

"Promise."

And Youngkyun lifted his head with a meek groan, fisting at his eyes as Taeyang fondly watched him, a glimmer in his gaze only stars could replicate.

"Come on, sleepy head," he pushed himself onto his feet, slid both his backpack's straps on, and offered his hand to Youngkyun, "Show me where you live."

The phrase momentarily made the younger's sight flicker to the sea, then back up at Taeyang at whom he then smiled.

"Alright."

Fingers intertwined and palms pressed to one another, Youngkyun playfully swung their arms between them back and forth as they walked up the stone steps and then took a turn off the path, lead by the dimming light of the sky and white glow of the moon.

"You actually live so close to the sea?"

"Mhm, I love it. It's really pretty, don't you think?"

Taeyang nodded in agreement, though he wondered how come Youngkyun was so scared of the sea if he found it beautiful. Perhaps he had had an accident whilst swimming?

"Ah, this is my home."

The announcement tore Taeyang from his thoughts and he focused his eyes to see the shack before him, bafflement lacing his features, a fact which the shorter must have noticed.

Worry seeped into the bright irises looking up at him, smile fading.

"Maybe you don't think it's all that nice," he murmured, left hand raising to rub at the nape of his neck as he too directed his stare to the place he inhabited.

The tone of his voice made a sense of guilt brew within Taeyang's heart, who hurried to rectify his mistake.

"No no, it's cute, really. I'm just surprised you live in a place so small," he hesitated, hand fastening around the other's, "You live alone?"

Youngkyun nodded, seemingly less worried now.

"I've always lived by myself."

"Always?"

A tense silence fell and Taeyang cleared his throat, sensing the air of discomfort the boy was giving off and instead smiled, tugging at his hand and nudging his head to the shack.

"Let's go in, Kyun."

The brunet grinned and Taeyang could swear it was the most gorgeous sight he had ever witnessed. The way honey waves framed the boy's sharp face and tan skin, his glittering eyes being kissed by the light of the overhead moon and his lips forming a smile so pure, Taeyang wanted to take some of that purity for himself, kiss them until they were the colour of red roses.

Absentmindedly, he let himself be guided into the shack, trailing behind the ethereal being who lead him with a sense of nervous excitement overriding his emotions.

He had never had anyone enter his home, and now there was Taeyang, gaze bouncing from one shelf to the other, noticing the feeble fairy lights and numerous pebbles, the rows of books and mismatched trinkets placed in no apparent order.

Youngkyun glanced around too, making sure nothing that could perhaps make him embarrassed or look untidy was present.

However, it was not such a thing to capture Taeyang's attention, but rather the lack of sustainable food, a proper bed or even a bathroom.

With no running water and no electricity, he couldn't understand how any person could live.

Doubt fogged his mind and his sight honed in on Youngkyun who had by then let go of his hand and moved to one of the shelves, fingers fiddling with the pebbles in his pocket prior to taking them out and beginning to set them upon the wood.

His feet made the rough planks beneath them creak as he moved, nearing the other with questions hanging on the tip of his tongue, far too many dubious factors to ignore.

And yet, the moment he was at Youngkyun's side, he held back from speaking while the shorter continued to place his pebbles amongst others, contentment evident on his face so warmly illuminated by the fairy lights, soft shadows accentuating the dips beneath his cheekbones and below his lips. His lips - Taeyang's urge to kiss them was still present and ever-growing, and the beauty of the boy in such a tranquil state made his insides flutter and body long to touch.

It was impossible to restrain himself, all questions dissipating to nothing within his mind as he apprehensively coiled an arm around Youngkyun's waist and turned him towards himself.

The former glanced up at him in wonder, pink instantly tinting his smooth skin at their close proximity, and then hot breath fanned upon his lips and down his neck, spreading a heat throughout his entire body.

"Kyun, you're － you're beautiful, you know that?"

Youngkyun thickly swallowed, unsure about what the next few seconds would hold, but strangely anticipating them.

"You think so?"

The taller hummed, eyes noticeably flickering from Youngkyun's own to his mouth, and then the younger felt the hand at his waist subtly tighten.

"I'm going to do something," Taeyang mumbled, gaze now utterly transfixed, "Don't hate me."

"I could never －"

His words were muffled into a blissful silence, the ebbing of the waves being as the hesitant movements of their lips against each other's were - tentative, slow, delicate, but warm and powerful enough to fill Youngkyun's chest with emotions he couldn't contain, pushing and pushing at his insides as if wanting to burst free.

Taeyang urged their bodies closer, fronts now in contact as he slowly wrapped his second arm around Youngkyun until the boy embraced him in return, reciprocating the kiss with messy but eager actions.

It was their first kiss and the relief at finally doing what he had been wanting to do and not being rejected, flooded Taeyang's body and eased his every muscle.

Taeyang was happy and Youngkyun felt the same, remaining in their shared warmth for longer after their kiss ended.

Youngkyun was no longer alone.


	13. 12

It was late when they lay themselves upon the narrow mattress, abreast each other and holding hands as they blinked up at the shadowed ceiling.

Youngkyun's heart was racing, he didn't think it would ever regain its original speed after what had transpired between him and － his friend?

Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, he let his head drop to the side and met Taeyang's adoring stare, a faint smile stitched on his lips which were tinted a stronger rose than usual.

The image made him feel ineffably fulfilled in some way, as if it were something he had always longed for but never knew existed.

It was an itch, an uncontrollable urge, to lift his free hand and touch his palm to the boy's cheek, feel its warmth and how simply _real_ he was.

Taeyang was real and there, breathing, living, not a figment of his imagination he used to console his lonesome soul.

Before he could do as he wished, Taeyang did it instead, and his heart beat alive at how delicate the moment was, fragile like fine china and beautiful like the most vast of meadows in spring.

"You seem thoughtful, Kyun," Taeyang whispered, thumb rubbing small circles on the brunet's slightly hollow cheeks.

"Everything alright?"

And that question triggered a series of abrupt concerns, and Youngkyun didn't know how to handle such a sudden wave.

He inhaled sharply, his eyes flickering away from Taeyang's as the other watched him, unaware of his internal turmoil.

Youngkyun knew he had to say it eventually, he had been planning to do so even if they hadn't gotten to such a point in their － friendship? Either way, he trusted Taeyang more than he thought he ever could trust a human and the need to divulge his true self to the other, to lay himself bare under the eyes of the older, was growing consistently stronger.

"Let's go down to the sea."

The statement made Taeyang raise his brows, surprise glinting in his irises which remained not dulled, even in the blackness of the shack.

"What, really? At this time?"

Youngkyun's pulse had quickened, though it wasn't tied to that sweet feeling of moments ago. No, now it was tied to nerves, anxiety.

Forcing a smile, he nodded his head and slowly slipped out from under the boy's hand, moving to get off the bed and on his feet.

Taeyang propped himself up on his elbows as Youngkyun looked down at him, hand outstretched for the former to take.

After a pause of hesitation, the black head smiled back and clasped their palms together, sighing as he too stood, nose a hair's breadth away from Youngkyun's.

"Alright, if you're sure."

They made their way out of the shack, Youngkyun only separating himself from Taeyang so as to shut the door, then instantly rejoining his side.

Taeyang smiled at him fondly, but Youngkyun couldn't get that miniscule seed of fear which had planted itself in his mind, out.

What if the human will be angry with him? What if he hated him? Or maybe he'd be scared of him, disgusted?

Once again, the moon was their sole guide through the darkness which had settled with the night, lighting each stone step until their feet nestled into sand.

Taeyang let himself be lead by the other, curious about what was going on through the shorter's head, but then they stopped at the edge of the water, just barely being touched by its waves.

Minutes passed, neither knew exactly how many, but enough that the taller gradually fell into a sort of trance encouraged by the soothing sound of the rise and fall of the sea.

The grip on his hand tightening brought him back into focus, and he turned to look to Youngkyun who was blinking up at him with doe eyes, a tint of an emotion Taeyang couldn't place, showing within them.

It was hushed, melting into the whispers of the wind, but Taeyang heard the words which escaped from Youngkyun's soft lips as if they were secret.

"Come with me into the sea."


	14. 13

Taeyang blinked, wondering if Youngkyun were joking, but the boy suddenly gave off a determined air and his tone was nothing but serious as his stare remained unblinking.

"What, now? Aren't you afraid?"

Youngkyun didn't allow himself to falter in his statement, shifting slightly to look at the other better.

"I want to face my fear," he replied, which was true, he wanted to, but maybe not the fear which Taeyang was thinking of.

"Come with me. Please."

The last word sounded like a plea, and heaven knew Taeyang could not deny the smaller what he wanted, and the way his voice trembled with vulnerability for an instant made his heart quiver.

"Okay," he glanced at the sea, "Are you really sure, though?"

Youngkyun let out a laugh, burying the concern which bubbled within him.

"Stop worrying, Tae."

Taeyang hummed, then the two proceeded to rid themselves of their shirts until the human stood in his bathing suit and Youngkyun stopped before removing his three-quarters.

The taller peeked at him whilst folding his clothes further up on the sand, dusting off his hands once he was up-right.

"Aren't you going to remove those?" He asked, indicating the boy's bottoms.

Youngkyun said nothing but nodded, pink suddenly dusting his ears, strong enough to show in the feeble light.

Much to Taeyang's astonishment, when the brunet went to unbutton his pants, he saw bare skin, and when said clothing dropped to the ground, pooling at thin ankles, his jaw fell slack at the sight of Youngkyun standing fully in the nude before him.

He didn't want to stare － he wasn't － but the question of why the boy had nothing on underneath was tickling at his throat. He gulped his words down and turned his head to the side, attempting to fight his flush away.

Youngkyun taking hold of his hand didn't help with his current state of blushing, yet he forced his eyes to meet the other's and his heart stilled at the way his irises shone.

No words were shared but Youngkyun urged them into the sea, water lapping higher at their legs the deeper they went, and Taeyang was surprised to not see the shorter as scared as he had imagined him to be.

"You're handling this better than I expected you to," he complimented with a timid smile, happy that now both their waists were hidden in the water, "I'm proud of you."

The brunet said nothing, he couldn't, for his hands were beginning to shake and he wasn't sure he could form a coherent sentence anymore.

Instead, he gave one last smile to Taeyang prior to gently letting his hand go and wading off into the sea, leaving the former to watch him with wide eyes and an impressed grin.

"Oh, you're actually a better swimmer than I thought, Kyunie! You're doing great!"

His words of encouragement scarcely reached Youngkyun's ears, but were enough to subtly ease his thumping heart.

At a reasonable distance, he inhaled a breath strong enough to fill his lungs and then dipped under the water completely, disappearing from Taeyang's line of vision.

"Kyun?"

The older almost began panicking at the lack of a response and instantly kicked into a swim, in the direction of where Youngkyun had been merely moments ago.

His second call was halted before even leaving his mouth, as the brunet quickly resurfaced, long hair tracing his face until he flipped it back and it splashed to the nape of his neck and floated atop the water.

Taeyang didn't know any other way to describe the image besides magical, ethereal. Youngkyun was something of divine, otherworldly, and the moonshine painting his skin was emphasising such a fact.

Said male parted his lashes and directed his gaze to Taeyang, offering him a shy smile the other was eager to reciprocate.

They swam closer to each other, Taeyang desperately wanting to tell Youngkyun how utterly gorgeous he was, how proud he was of him for facing his fear and swimming in the sea, perhaps even ask to kiss his lips.

And yet, all that wasn't allowed to happen when something brushed at his legs, smooth but with slight bumps, and his eyes widened, staring down at the water.

"I think there's some fish swimming. . ."

But his words gradually faded into nothing, as the touch on his left leg grew stronger and he came to notice how large it truly was.

His hand snapped out to grab Youngkyun's arm, still attempting to see what was hiding in the deep water but already tugging him away.

"Don't be scared, Kyun, but swim," he tried saying calmly, voice low, "There's a －"

"That's my tail."

"No no, there's a － Wait, your what?"

There was a beat of silence, Youngkyun's eyes steadily locked with Taeyang's, who appeared stuck in motion, bleak in expression.

Using whatever courage he had left, Youngkyun swam to shorten the already small distance between them, until their chests were pressed against the other and their heavy breaths chilled one another's wet skin.

"This is my secret, Taeyang. I'm not a human like you."

Taeyang furrowed his eyebrows, head shaking from side to side as if there were a malfunction inside it.

"Wha-What do you mean? I －"

The younger apprehensively took hold of the boy's hand, intertwining their fingers, which Taeyang let happen even if his mind was in an uproar and a sliver of fear was forming within him.

"I have a tail."

Taeyang thickly swallowed.

"I think I'm high on something because I swear you just said that you have a tail."

"It's true," Youngkyun affirmed, "Do you want to feel it?"

"You must be joking."

Youngkyun didn't think twice prior to guiding his friend's fingertips to his tail, watching his eyes grow rounder as his palm splayed completely upon smooth scales, layered along where Youngkyun previously had legs.

"Are you really a merman?" Taeyang murmured, looking down at the water though he couldn't see what he was rubbing, "This is fucking insane."

The smaller inhaled sharply, studying the human's features in attempts of finding negative emotions.

"Are you － Are you afraid of me now?"

Taeyang rapidly blinked, lifting his sight from the water to meet Youngkyun's stare.

"Not really. This is just, well, it's just kind of weird."

The brunet's heart twinged.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It's fine. Don't apologise for what you are, I only need to get used to this."

It was uncontrollable, the smile which formed on Youngkyun's lips, and then the world began to spin again, the sound of the ocean reaching his ears once more, and the light rise and fall of the waves making them bob above its surface.

"I knew you were special," Youngkyun eventually confessed, happiness trickling from his words.

"It seems you're more special than I am, honestly."

The two of them let out faint laughs, fear and worries drifting away with the currents.

Deciding on returning to shore, Taeyang walked out whilst Youngkyun dragged himself onto the cool sand, grains dotting his chest and arms.

Taeyang watched him in fascination, drinking in the image of the younger's mesmerising tail. The limb's scales reflected light like shards of metal, but its colours were warm, red at Youngkyun's hips, fading to orange and followed by white, a long fin along each side which folded like a fan against the tail.

He was gorgeous, stunning, Taeyang couldn't look away.

"Once I dry up, my legs will come back," Youngkyun stated, bashful beneath the other's intense stare.

"You might want to cover me with a towel or something, Tae."

The sound of his name leaving the merman's jolted him awake, and his eyes trailed along the latter's body to find home in his own gaze.

"You're beautiful, Youngkyun," and then he knelt down beside the boy, cupping the sides of his face as if he were precious.

"Can I kiss you?"


	15. 14 : epilogue

The pebbles remained upon their shelves, amongst seashells and stories told on paper, their home the shack and their purpose now proven void, for in the end, Youngkyun didn't need them to no longer be lost.

In the end, in fact, it was not by their trail that Taeyang found Youngkyun, but by the will of the waves, right on the seashore. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
